Songfic: You're Going Down
by LIFE-Anime-DEATH
Summary: A songfic writen for Kenpachi Zaraki, nothing more, just a songfic. A bit of voilent romance that's not relaly romance. Just a one-shot


(A/N: It's not that long, but I felt I did a good job. It's a song-fic, the song is You're Going Down By: Sick Puppies. It's an amazing song that I felt belonged to Zaraki in general but I decided to add a bit into the story. I'm not sure they had a genre of "unromantic romance" but whatever. I went with Horror because they didn't have a Violence genre. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this! And please review!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or the song You're Going Down.

**Kenpachi Zaraki-**

Fighting was fighting, you swing a sword, you feel it cut into the flesh, you see the blood ooze out… As far as Zaraki was concerned that was all there was to it. Fighting was something Zaraki was good at, it was something he gloried in. People feared him. Respected him. Looked down at him. To put it simply, he really didn't give a shit, because fighting was something he was good at and something he enjoyed. Lately, something was bothering the captain. The war was over and…well…Zaraki was bored.

"**Define your meaning of war**

**to me it's something we do when we're bored."**

Though, that all changed when he met her, the bitch who swung a sword like she was born with it. The bitch who came swinging that sword towards him and fought with pure insanity. Insanity was a word Zaraki knew well…a word that was often used to describe what he did. What she did was kill the boredom. He was hyped up and felt more out of control than usual, but he didn't mind…HE LOVED THE FEELING!

"**I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop**

**and it makes me want it more**

**because I'm hyped up and out of control."**

He'd never forget that look on her face. The type of face that had a nose that had been broken enough times to prove her strength but not enough to say she was a wimp. Her face harvest scars that creased into her face like valleys into a mountain, the way they looked like they belonged. Some might find a face such as this horrid or hideous, but to Zaraki, it was beautiful. The expression on her face told him she'd be ready to go in a fight anytime. The type of expression that would make you want to put money on her…

"**If it's a fight I'm ready to go**

**I wouldn't put my money on the other guy**

**If you know what I know that I know."**

Today he knew, he'd find that bitch and once again, one of them would be going down. She gave him the fight that only a figure of his imagination could. A goddess given flesh and a sword was what he saw. The tables were turned, all those lowlifes held no challenge to Zaraki, he wanted to fight that woman again. When she showed up out of god knows where every thing was different. She sliced up his boredom shredding it into little pieces and lighting it on fire watching as it burned…

"**It's been a long time coming**

**And the tables turned around**

**Cause one of us is going**

**One of us is going down."**

The scared face, the black hair that looked like it'd been chopped with her own sword, her lanky appearance and tattered, ripped, stained, and frayed kimono all of it was familiar to Zaraki. Fire in her eyes gave him energy and excitement. When he looked at her, he knew they shared their meaning of fun. Fighting. The blood that never seems to bore. They tensed and got ready for yet another fight…

"**Define your meaning of fun**

**To me it's when we're getting done**

**I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop**

**So get ready for another one."**

When Zaraki was laid sprawled on the ground he thought down that road of memories, the first words she'd ever said to him was, "If ya' such a damn badass stand the fuck up and fight me." Those words circulated his head in a perpetual motion. She treated me like she'd treat any other opponents, she never flinched from the pain or the screamed from the agony…she stood her ground and came back swinging…

"**Let's take a trip down memory lane**

**The words circulating my brain**

**You can treat this like another all the same**

**But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain."**

The fight approached once again the familiar blade cut into him fueling him with a high that gave him wings. One of them was going down once again and it would be one of them. The gust of wind he felt and the sticky red substance filled the air, painted the ground, and coated the walls around them. It was a beautiful color that they lived on much like a vampire…but they preferred spilling it…

"**It's been a long time coming**

**And the tables turned around**

**Cause one of us is going**

**One of us is going down."**

He knew fighting was hardly worth fighting for, but it was fun and that was all that mattered right? He could try to ignore it…but in all honesty, he didn't want to. He swam in a sea of his own blood. Insanity it may be, but that insanity took him so high, he really didn't give a shit. When his fist hit a face, when his sword cut a limb off, all of it, was his form of entertainment. They were his toys. This one, this bitch, just happened to be his favorite toy…he loved slicing her up…because she kept coming back…

"**This is hardly worth fighting for**

**But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore**

**With my fist in your face and your face on the floor."**

It came once again and the message was sent, one of them was going down once again…whether it be him or her it didn't matter. In their perspectives…it was a game for their entertainment. This time, she was going down though. He felt the high course through his veins and the luscious blood was spilt onto the asphalt the laughter that filled him as he felt the blades connect with flesh…

"**One of us is going down…"**


End file.
